Girl Who Sang the Blues
by The Wordling
Summary: This year, Sikowitz has decided on musicals. The group of friends  plus one  will all act in them, and maybe one girl will get the courage to confess something.
1. A Short Introduction

**A Victorious Fanfic!**

**This is going to be a multichapter fic. By the way, it takes place in the beginning of their 11th grade year. The final chapter will take place in April-May of the next year.**

**OC: Stevie Stallings**

**Bet you guys can't guess the eventual pairing of this story! ;D Leave your guess in reviews, or what you'd prefer.**

"Hey guys!" Tori looked up to see a short girl grinning at them. A girl she didn't recognize at all, but the rest of her friends seemed to recognize her just fine.

"You're back!" Cat said, giggling. "Sit down!" The girl smiled at her and sat down. The redhead certainly seemed happy to her her.

"Back?" Tori said blankly. "Back from where?"

André looked surprised. "Wow. I'd forgotten you hadn't been here. Tori, meet Stevie Stallings." Stevie held out a hand for Tori. Tori reached out and shook it.

"Stevie, huh?"

"My parents were big fans of Stevie Nicks," Stevie explained. "But that's nothing - my sisters are named Billie and Toni. Nice to meet ya, Tori."

"Nice to meet you too," Tori said, laughing. "I'm afraid I haven't heard of Stevie Nicks." Stevie gasped dramatically.

"Haven't heard of Stevie Nicks? And you attend Hollywood Arts, even," Stevie said. "Goodness, Tori. She's a singer." André laughed.

"I told you that you'd like Tori, Stevie," André told her. "Tori, Stevie's really into music and all that - she got in on some sorta special scholarship. Best chick in the music classes."

"Best chick, sure, maybe," Stevie said, laughing, "but André beats me by ten miles. Besides, if Jade would even sign up for one..."

"No thanks," Jade said. "I'm good."

"So...where were you?" Tori asked, still confused. "I've been here for nearly a year now, and I've never seen you. Wouldn't I have seen you in a performance or something?"

"I've been over in Arizona and for a bit, Thailand," Stevie explained. "Eh, you shouldn't worry about it too much...my dad needed a backup singer."

"Fun," Tori said. She had heard something about a Freddie Stallings, but she didn't want to pry. "So you're here just for music?"

"Nope, I take Sikowitz and Cartwright too," Stevie answered, turning around. Cat let out a squeal and instantly grabbed Stevie's hair, beginning to braid it. Tori smiled; Cat had tried to do the same thing to her a few months ago and was terribly disappointed when she didn't let her. "Do a bit of acting here and there with Robbie, Jade, and Beck."

"With Robbie?" Tori asked, surprised. Robbie...couldn't act very well.

"Yup," Rex said. "Robbie's one and only friend."

"Hey!" Robbie protested. "I have other friends! _I'm sitting with them!_"

"Calm down, Rex," Stevie said, but she was looking at Tori. "And yes, Robbie, I'd say that these guys are your friends." She smiled at Beck and André, being careful not to move, since it would make Cat pull her hair. "Right, guys?"

"Yep," Beck said, and André nodded.

"Well, Stevie, it's nice to have you back," André said. "We've gotta go to Sikowitz's class after lunch. What's your schedule?"

"Sikowitz after lunch," Stevie confirmed. "Tomorrow I've got a busier schedule than usual...for some reason, Billie absolutely insisted that I take Dance so I can practice with her. She's coming here next year."

Cat looked confused. "You can't dance, can you?" She took out a ponytail holder and wrapped it around the end of Stevie's hair, securing the braid.

"Not really," Stevie said, pulling away from Cat. "Anybody have anything they don't want to eat? I'm so sick of Mexican food - there's so much in Arizona it's not even funny." André handed her a sandwich and she took a big bite.

"I'm doing the music for the next few musicals and plays," André informed Stevie. "Sikowitz decided to do some of the classics, so we're doing some dance-y adaptation for _Carmen_ called _When the Stars Go Blue._ A play-within-a-play is holding auditions halfway through the year."

"I love that book," Stevie admitted. "One of my extensive guilty-pleasure book collection."

"It's good," André agreed. "Some of the others we're doing are _Bye-Bye Birdie, Beauty and the Beast, _and _Les Misérables. _I think that last one will make you happy."

"Oh my goodness!" Stevie exclaimed. "Sikowitz never felt like doing _Les Misérables _when I asked him! When are the auditions? I have to get a script...I'd love to be Cosette...maybe with Toni being the younger one..."

"I think Jade should be Fantine," Beck said. There were general sounds of agreement from the table, all except for Tori, who had no clue what they were talking about.

"Then who would be Marius?" André asked.

"I could," Beck said. "I've been to see it with my parents plenty, and Marius was always my favorite."

"Cool," Stevie said. "And André could be Valjean. Tori, I don't know what you can be in the play, but in _Bye Bye Birdie _you would be a perfect Rosie."

"All right," André said. "So for _Les Misérables..._Stevie will try out for Cosette, Jade will try out for Fantine, I'll try out for Valjean, and Beck can be Marius. Cat, you can be Éponine."

"Sounds fine to me," Jade said.

"Yay, I can be Éponine!" Cat said.

Stevie finished the sandwich. "Then, let's decide on the cast for _Beauty and the Beast_. Who wants to be Belle?"

"Is the musical very different from the movie?" Tori asked, feeling a bit silly for not knowing musicals. She did know the Disney movie, though; it was Trina's favorite.

"No," Stevie said, "because the musical's based on the Disney movie. You wanna be Belle?"

"Sure," Tori said. "But look - it's time for Sikowitz's class. More time for planning musicals later, right?" She still found the idea of Stevie a bit odd: she'd gotten used to her little group of friends, and a girl who was so used to them as well sort of unnvered her.

...later, in Sikowitz's class...

"Hey, Sikowitz," Stevie said, walking into class.

"Good Gandhi!" Sikowitz said, doing a double take. "I'd assumed you'd been eaten by a dolphin."

"Uh...I'm pretty sure dolphins don't eat people," Stevie said, looking amused. "So...I hear we're doing musicals...?"

"DRIVE-BY ACTING EXERCISE! Everyone, you're all crazed fans of a singer named Chad Mumblewood! Beck, you're Chad!"

Immediately, everyone began to scream and swarm around Beck, touching his hair. Then Sikowitz demanded that everyone disband and take their positions (more or less an exact quote).

"All right. Everyone, Stevie is back. Obviously, she was not eaten by a dolphin as we had all previously assumed." No one pointed out that Sikowitz was the only one who had assumed that.

"Yay, _another _person to claim the roles," one of the 'extra' people in the class grumbled. Between Tori, Jade, and now Stevie, she was getting more than a little irked that she never got any spotlight.

"Don't feel bad, Miss...errr...Student," Sikowitz said, drinking out of a coconut. "You can work on lighting."

"Let's get to the point here," Tori said. "What's our acting for today?"

"Well!" Sikowitz said, grinning. "As you may recall from last class, though only about five of you were present -"

"Six!" Rex interrupted.

" - six of you, including the deranged puppet - I'm going to run through this again: we're doing a total of six plays and/or musicals this year. I've already chosen four of them."

Stevie turned to Tori and smiled. Tori smiled back and waved a little.

"The first one we're doing will be _Beauty and the Beast_, based on the eponymous Disney movie."

"Uhh...that isn't how you use the word eponymous," André said.

"I am the teacher!" Sikowitz yelled. "Anyway, here are little samples from your scripts. Study these over the week because next week, we're having auditions." He gave one two-page script to everyone in the class. "All right, class dismissed."

"We've been in here for fifteen minutes," Stevie reminded him.

"Oh. So we have. All right, everyone. Break into pairs and do some improv acting. I don't care what you do." He named off the pairs: Tori and André, Jade and Robbie, Beck and Stevie, and...Rex and the Extra Girl.

Tori and André ended up doing a scene where Tori was a crying woman whose husband had just left her for a Belgian maid; André was her dance tutor who was trying to calm her down with some tea and hot soup.

Jade and Robbie's scene included Jade being a personal-space-invading French hair stylist, while Robbie was an irritating salesperson.

Beck and Stevie did a scene where Stevie was a mime and Beck was a man who was just trying to find a chair. (Everyone was confused by that one.)

And Rex and the Extra Girl? Rex was a silent movie actor who stared at the Extra Girl in an intimidating manner.

After everyone had finished their scenes, Sikowitz stood up on stage. "Excellent, everyone, EXCELLENT! Next exercise! It's time for the question game. Tori? Stevie? If you will?" Tori and Stevie walked to the stage, looking unsure of what to do.

"Now, both of you will be characters in any scene you choose. You must only ask questions. No statements or commands! If either of you hesitates or fails to ask a question, then you're out and you get replaced. Okay, go!"

Tori automatically assumed a masculine voice. "Baby, where were you last night?"

"Why would you even ask that?" Stevie replied immediately.

"Why should I HAVE to ask that?" Tori put her hands on her hips.

"Will you please tell me what you're talking about?" Stevie asked.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Why are you pretending not to know anything?"

"Did you stop to consider that perhaps I don't?" Stevie shot back, looking nervous.

"Why don't you love me anymore?"

"Why don't you _trust _me anymore?"

Tori grunted and furrowed her eyebrows. "I mean it: where were you last night?"

"Do you remember that I told you - I was out with my girls?"

"Can anyone back that up?" Tori asked. Stevie's hair was messy now, but Tori wasn't really sure how it got that way.

"Do you need to call Maurecia?"

"I don't know, do I?"

"Why don't you just call her and confirm?"

"How do I know you didn't tell Maurecia to cover for you?"

"Why can't you just trust me, like how you used to?" Tori and Stevie were both breathing heavily now, having to think of more clever responses.

"Why can't you tell me where you were?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Just tell me!" Sikowitz stepped up to the stage.

"TORI! You've lost the question game! André, your turn! New scene!"

Jade turned out to the best at the question game; she beat Stevie (who had gone through five before her) after almost five full minutes of back-and-forth questioning.

"All right, class, you're all dismissed. Learn your lines if you want a part!"

Tori was walking to her next class when Stevie caught up with her. "Hey, Tori!"

"Uhh, hi, Stevie," Tori said. "I kinda have to get to English."

"Yeah, I know. Listen, you wanna go over our lines after school someday? My family members are all pretty busy."

"Oh. Err, sure, I'll ask the other guys to come over too, okay? Is Wednesday all right?" Stevie smiled.

"Sure, that's fine. See ya later, Tori." She patted her on the shoulder before walking off to her own class.

**Okay...so some of the musicals that will be featured:**

**_Les Misérables_: Fantastic musical. Stevie will be Cosette in this one to Jade's Fantine. This will be the last play of the year.**

**_Phantom of the Opera_: Jade is going to be Christine, with Beck as Erik. Stevie will be Carlotta because I adore the prima donna thing.**

**_Beauty and the Beast_: Tori's starring as Belle; André will be the Beast and some other guy will be Gaston. (Cat, Jade, and Stevie will be the three Silly Girls. Cat will also be Mrs Potts, Jade will be Lumiere, and Stevie will be Babette.) This is the first play.**

**_Bye Bye Birdie_: Beck is Conrad Birdie. Tori will be Rosie, Cat will be Kim, Stevie will be Ursula, and Robbie will be Hugo. André will be Albert.**

**_When the Stars Go Blue_: Excellent novel adaptation of _Carmen _(which actually included Carmen in it). So this play will be a little...confusing. I haven't chosen the Soledad, but Beck will be Taz, and Jonathan will either be Robbie or a minor male character. Second-to-last play.**

**Either _West Side Story_, _The Wizard of Oz, _or _Guys and Dolls _will go here. Any opinions here?  
><strong>

**I might try to do _Hair_, but there are such overt tones of sex and drugs that it would be nearly impossible for a high school production. If I do it, Stevie will be Jeanie.**


	2. Beauty and the Beast Part 1

**Chapter two of The Girl Who Sang the Blues**

**If you don't catch the title reference, I'll be a little sad. :c**

**This is the meeting at Tori's house plus preparations for Beauty and the Beast. Next chapter will be the actual production of the play. **

**If I put up a poll on my profile about which musical to put on, would any of you vote?**

Tori was sitting in her house with Beck, Cat, and Jade when the doorbell rang. She got up to answer it. There stood Stevie and Robbie - and, of course, Rex.

"Come in," Tori said, standing aside to let them in. Stevie and Robbie walked in and sat down on the couch. Stevie sat next to Beck and Robbie next to Stevie.

"All right, everyone got their scripts?" Tori asked, holding up her own blue paper. Everyone held up theirs in response.

"Toooriiii!" came a yell from upstairs. "Who's here?"

Tori sighed. "Just some friends, Trina!"

Everyone heard the sound of loud footsteps slapping the stairs and Trina came down. "Hiiiii! What are you all doing? Wait, Stevie?"

"Eh...hey Trina," Stevie said, waving a little bit. Trina grinned and ran over to Stevie.

"So...how are your parents?" Trina said, a bit too innocently.

"Just fine," Stevie said, looking annoyed. "And yours?"

Trina ignored this. "I was wondering if your father might need a singerrrrr?"

"Nope," Stevie said. "He's got me and Maria. Thanks anyway." Trina pouted and walked away.

Tori must have looked confused, because Beck explained. "Her dad's a pretty well-known musician, and her mom's a pretty well-known actor. Trina's always wanting to sing with her dad or act with her mom."

"It gets obnoxious," Stevie added. _Don't you think that your father's baritone would be balanced out by my contralto? _I don't think that she gets that I don't want her to."

"Your dad is Freddie Stallings, right?"

"No, Marc Stallings. And my mom is Heidi Stallings," Stevie replied. "When Trina heard that, suddenly I was her best friend."

"That sucks," Tori said. "All right, so...who's trying out for what part?" The doorbell rang. It was André.

"I'm trying out for Babette," Stevie said. "Ya know, the feather duster."

"I decided on Lumiere," Jade said. "Can I actually set my fingers on fire?"

Tori laughed nervously. "Er, no. I'm going to be Belle."

"I want to be the Beast!" Robbie said. "I'll wear a mask for the entire play, but then at the end, I'll transform into a handsome Prince...that is, taking off my mask."

"You wish," Rex said.

"Robbie can be the Beast if he wants," Tori said, though hoping it was someone else.

"Actually, I wanted to try out for the Beast," Andr▲é said.

"You can have it!" Robbie said quickly. "I'll be Gaston."

"Can I be Mrs Potts?" Cat said, giggling. "I like her."

Tori smiled. "Sure you can, Cat. Now...we still need roles for the Silly Girls, Cogsworth, Maurice, and Lefou."

"I'll be Cogsworth," Beck said. "Jade can be Maurice. She does a good voice for him." Jade scoffed but didn't object.

"We can be the Silly Girls!" Cat said, holding up Stevie and Jade's arms. "Yay!"

"Don't push it," Jade said.

"All right, it's decided," Tori said. "Now let's practice."

...practicing...

Tori began to recite her lines. "Little town, it's a quiet village

Every day, like the one before..."

She went on with her lines, trying to make them sound as pretty as possible - which actually proved pretty difficult. Everyone in the group called out "bonjour!" to her. After a short exerpt from the song (which Tori knew how to do) they cut to a scene with Maurice, then to one with Gaston, and finally one in the castle, giving everyone a chance to practice their parts.

"I think we were all really good," Stevie said. "We'll probably get the parts." Cat agreed; she had absolutely adored being Mrs Potts. The scene with Stevie and Jade flirting as Lumiere and Babette had also been pretty amusing for everybody.

"Hey, do you have any more of that Belgian cocoa?" André asked Tori.

"Yep," Tori said, heading to the kitchen to make more cocoa. She was happy that everyone was satisfied with her performance as Belle. Whenever she got the lead part in the play, she had to deal with Jade's brooding (she didn't _mean _to take her performances) but this time, Jade got to play two characters and didn't even care that Tori got the lead.

"I have no singing parts in this one," Stevie said to André. "I guess we'll have to wait a little longer to continue the duo, huh?"

"Guess so," André said, "but Tori's mostly been singing to my songs nowadays."

"Cool," Stevie replied, spreading out on one of Tori's couches, using Cat's lap as a place to rest her legs. "We can do something at the next big showcase...or maybe the next musical."

"Anything you want to perform in particular?"

"Yeah, I do have something in mind, but...I'm keeping it under wraps," Stevie said. "I'll tell ya in advance so you can learn it, though."

"And what's that?" Tori said, still preparing the Belgian cocoa.

Stevie twirled her hair. "I'd rather not say right now."

Tori shrugged. "...'kay then." She handed André his mug of Belgian cocoa. "What does everyone have planned for this year, anyway?"

"I'm going to concentrate on Sikowitz's musicals and movies for class," Jade said.

"Lots of acting." This was from Beck, predictably.

"I want to sing, and dance, and act!" Robie said excitedly.

"Of course," Stevie said, grabbing her bookbag and pulling out two bags of candy. "Beck, peanut butter cup or candy cane Hershey's Kiss?"

"One of each," Beck said. Stevie tossed him one of each, which he caught easily.

"Hey, I want candy cane," Tori called. Belgian cocoa really takes forever to prepare for seven people. Stevie got up and handed her two.

"It's September, how do you even have these?" Tori asked.

Stevie shrugged. "Don't know, to be honest. Mom just bought them." She passed out the rest of the candy. "Anyway, this year...I have to dance but mostly I'll be doing the musicals. Maybe do some songs with André if he's not too busy with Tori."

"Nah, we can share," Tori said. Everyone except Robbie took a drink of Belgian cocoa and sighed in satisfaction. (Well, Jade made a face, but it was obvious to everyone that she liked it.)

"And when _Les Misérables _rolls around, I'll be Cosette," Stevie said.

"You'll get to marry Beck, yay!" Cat said, giggling. Tori froze and looked at Jade.

"What?" Jade said, noticing Tori looking at her.

"Stevie will kiss Beck," Tori said slowly. "Aren't you mad?"

"Well, I already have," Stevie said, laughing.

"You guys dated?"

"Of course not. It was a stage kiss."

Tori scowled. "I once kissed Beck as a stage kiss, and Jade flipped out."

Stevie looked as if she was fighting to not laugh. "Well...I did it _after _my first day of school...plus, I checked with Jade first. Even Cat's kissed Beck." Cat smiled and waved to Tori.

"I have kissed all of you, huh?" Beck said.

"Mostly me," Jade said.

"Yeah."

There was a silence for a little bit as they all drank their Belgian cocoa. "So..." Stevie said. "André, how would you feel about an Adele song?"

André choked on his Belgian cocoa.

...next week...

"All right, here's the cast," Sikowitz said, not sounding particularly surprised.

"The character of Belle will be played by Tori Vega. The Beast will be André...Gaston is Robbie..." Everyone got the part they had tried out for. Robbie was Lefou, which was pretty convenient. And everyone had found Jade and Stevie as a couple pretty funny, since they had a pretty low-key relationship in the production and wouldn't offend anyone in the audience.

"Awesome," Tori said. "When do we put on the play?"

"Musical," Sikowitz corrected, "and in four weeks. Here are your scripts."

"Four weeks?" Tori asked. "I have a ton of songs to learn!"

"Ahh, you'll do it," Sikowitz said. "Just practice with all your friends. It'll come naturally."

**Sikowitz is kind of psycho. :) That's all right though.**

**So...musicals that people want me to do:**

**Wicked, West Side Story, A Chorus Line, Rent, Hair, Wizard of Oz, Guys and Dolls. What do you think?**


End file.
